


Snow Day!

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Finn and Poe are tired parents, Kid BB-8, M/M, Snow Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Finn and Poe's daughter, Bea, gets a day off from school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and write two fics a day so I can catch up. Wish me luck!

“SNOW DAY!”

 

It was the fifty-millionth time that Poe and Finn had heard this from their daughter, Bea, who was sprinting around in her little footie pyjamas, Bee, the corgi they had adopted, running alongside her. The six year old’s elementary school had called a snow day after the blizzard, the notification on their website. Poe and Finn had been excited, at least at first. If Bea had a snow day, that meant that she would sleep in, which meant that they could sleep in. Except she had figured it out right away, and had woken her parents up - only five minutes into their sleeping in - squealing and screeching in joy.

 

Right now they watched the news, downing their coffee so that they could gain enough energy to handle her delight. Finn yawned, resting his head on Poe’s shoulder, rubbing his eyes every five seconds and yawning. “Why is she such a morning person… I just wanted to sleep in…” he mumbled, hiding his face in Poe’s neck.

 

“Well, look at the bright side. At least she won’t be like this when she’s a teenager.” Poe supplied unhelpfully.

 

Finn let out a unhappy whine. “That's years from now!” He complained. “I want her to not be a morning person now.”

 

Poe laughed and wrapped an arm around Finn. “Aw, c'mon babe, when she's a teenager who sleeps until noon, you're going to miss this.”

 

“I know….” Finn whined again. “And you know I don't want her to grow up, but couldn't we sleep for more than five minutes?”

 

Poe only laughed, playing with Finn's short hair. They were allowed a little more time of rest, at least able to finish their coffee and get through another news story before Bea tugged on Finn's sleeve. He pulled his face from Poe's neck to look at the little girl.

 

“Daddy daddy! Can we go outside to make a snowman?! Please?!” Finn yawned a little bit, and although the tired part of him wanted to just sleep and not go outside into the cold, the eager look on her face changed his mind. 

 

“Okay, kiddo, we can build a snowman.” Her face lit up and she squealed, jumping up and down. “Go get dressed and get your coat, okay?” she just nodded before running up to her room, Bee hot on her heels. Finn sighed softly and got to his feet, glancing over to see Poe grinning on him. “What?”

 

“Even she woke us up at midnight, you're still a sucker for her. You're putty in her hands.” his voice was teasing. Finn rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek. 

 

“You'd be doing the same thing if she asked and you know it.” Poe just grinned at him.

 

“Yeah I would. Now go on out there, I'll make something warm for you when you come back in.” He angled his head to peck Finn's lips before shooing him away. 

 

Putting on clothing to go out and play in the snow was not unlike getting ready to go into space. At least he thought so. He'd never been, but he assumed that pulling on two pairs of pyjama pants and three shirts, as well as a heavy coat and a pair of thick boots. Maybe it was overkill, but he couldn't stand the cold. Poe liked to joke that he was cold blooded, and that was why he couldn't stand being cold. 

 

He joined Bea outside of the door, and once he had made sure that she was actually see ing her coat, and that she had enough layers, they headed outside.

 

Bea's mittened hand clung to Finn's hand as they walked out into their snowy backyard, the little girl picking out a spot to build their snowman. They got to work on rolling the massive snowballs. Finn created the base and the body, while Bea worked on the head. Working together, they put all the pieces together until they had the formed structure of a snowman. 

 

After that, the pair snapped a couple of sticks off of tree branches for arms, dug up snow for some rocks for buttons, eyes, and the smile, and, with Poe's help, a carrot nose. The two of them surveyed their work proudly, Finn taking a picture of Bea with the snowman that she had lovingly named Marshmallow. For a little while, they continued to play in the snow, making multiple snow angels, only going inside when it started getting colder, Finn shivering and Bea's nose being pink. 

 

Poe welcomed them in, wrapping his arms around his family as best he could to warm them up. “You too look like you were having fun. I would've joined you, but I was rather busy. I made you both done hot chocolate, and baked some cookies. They should be done soon.” 

 

Bea sighed happily as Poe scooped her up, cuddling into him for warmth. Finn kissed his cheek. “You're a gift, love.”

 

Poe just smiled before patting the coat. “C'mon, let's get you out of all that. You look like that kid from Christmas Story, or like the dude from the tire commercials. You look silly.”

 

Finn grinned at him before getting out of the coat and then out of the second layer of clothes, walking with Poe and Bea to the kitchen and sitting at the table, eating the treats with his family. 

 

The rest of the day was spent watching cartoons and Christmas movies. At the end of the day, Poe and Finn went to tuck in Bea, Bee laying next to her bed like a guard dog. “Am I going to have to go to school tomorrow?” she asked, pouting up at them.

 

Finn smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. “Probably, babygirl, but that's alright, there's only a couple of days left until winter break, and then you don't need to go to school.” 

 

Although she whined at hearing she would need to go to school, she brightened at the thought of break, and let herself be tucked in, grinning up at her parents. Poe and Finn went to bed shortly after, and, with the exhaustion of the morning paired with the excitement of the day, fell asleep almost right away. 

 

The next morning, they woke to someone jumping on the bed, yelling the words:

  
“I TURNED ON THE NEWS AND THERE'S ANOTHER SNOW DAY!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting requests!


End file.
